Petualangan sang Namikaze
by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck
Summary: liburan a la Naruto, gimana yach!  Mari kita simak di fic ini. DOn'T LIKE, DON'T READ and No Flame! UPDET
1. Chapter 1

Apa kabar, Minna?

Saya balik lagi dengan fic multi chapie.  
Fic ini saya buat dengan Naruto dkk sebagai tokoh ceritanya, tapi temand temand sendiri yang menentukan plot/alur cerita ini mau kemana.

Rate: T  
Genre:  
Pairing: tidak ada pairing-pairingan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, love you.

Warning: OOC, alur lambat, miss typo(s), dan ke gaje an yang terdapat di setiap alur.

Summary: Liburan yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto,enaknya kemana yach?

.

Don't like, don't read.

PROLOG

Jika kau disuruh memilih liburan kemana.  
Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?  
A. Ikut liburan ke Paris bersama temand-temand.

B. Berlibur ke rumah paman di Ottogakure.

Pasti kau akan menjawab, pilihan A bukan?  
Tentu saja, liburan ke Paris lebih berkesan daripada ke rumah Paman. Aku juga setuju dengan mu.

Tapi ini berbeda, aku Namikaze Naruto di paksa berlibur ke rumah paman ku, Uchiha Fugaku. Cih, menyebalkan.

Hal lain yang membuat ku tambah muak adalah anak pamanku itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu tukang pamer,dan arrogan.  
Jika aku menolak perintah Sasuke, maka bisa di pastikan aku akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan bonyok.  
Pokoknya, Sasuke benar benar seorang 'Psycho' sejati. Kau pasti tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya.  
Paman juga punya anak perempuan, namanya Ten-ten. Dia lebih parah dari kakaknya. Ten-ten suka memaksa ku bermain boneka dengannya. Apa wajahku seperti anak perempuan?, seenaknya memaksa ku bermain boneka. Walau pun aku laki-laki,aku tetap tidak bisa menolak, karena Ten-Ten akan menangis dan menjelek-jelek kan ku di depan paman Fugaku. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan bisa mendapat jatah ramen selama seminggu. Ugh... Apa yang harus ku lakukan di sini?

Sebenarnya, paman pernah mewanti-wanti, kalau aku tidak boleh ke gudang bawah tanah. Aku pernah mengintip isi gudang itu, kemarin. Dan isinya surprise, hanya ada sebuah lemari dan sarang laba-laba menghiasinya. Betapa indahnya,bukan?  
Nah, dari situlah awal petualangan ku di mulai.

***To Be Continued¤¤¤

.

Yosh,Minna.  
Sekarang pilih kelanjutan chappie nie mau seperti apa:  
A. Naruto tidak akan membuka lemari tua itu dan mencari kegiatan lain.  
B. Naruto membuka lemari tua itu dan petualangan akan di mulai.

Silakan pilih jawaban kalian dan kirimkan lewat review.

Masa depan fic ini ditangan Anda, yosh Semangat!

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rate: T  
Genre: Adventure/mistery  
Pairing: tidak ada pairing-pairingan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, love you.

Warning: OOC, alur lambat, miss typo(s), dan ke gaje an yang terdapat di setiap alur.

Summary: Liburan yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto,enaknya kemana yach?

.

Don't like, don't read

Sasuke : 15 tahun  
Naruto : 14 tahun  
Ten Ten: 13 tahun

Happy Reading

"Apa aku ke ruang bawah tanah saja ya? Dari pada ketemu sama Sasuke dan Ten Ten. Mereka kan menyebalkan," ujar Naruto pelan, ia mengendap ngendap ke luar rumah pamannya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, tidak akan ada yang menolongku," ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih pelan, bahkan hampir tak bisa di dengar oleh author.

"Aku ajak Sasuke aja,mungkin. Atau Ten Ten. Atau lebih baik mereka berdua saja, ku ajak kesana."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya 360 derajat dan berlari ke arah rumah Fugaku dengan kecepatan cahaya mengalahkan Sena sang Eye Shield 21.  
Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat 2 sepupunya tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri sendiri. Sasuke sedang memencet tombol remot Tv dan menukarnya dari chanel satu ke chanel lainnya. Yach, Sasuke memang cuma mau mempercepat ajal sang Tv(?)  
Sedangkan Ten Ten bermain boneka di lantai di dekat sofa yang di duduki Sasuke. Sepertinya Ten Ten bosan dengan mainnya dan mungkin Naruto yang akan menjadi boneka selanjutnya. Naruto mundur 3 langkah, ketika mata Ten Ten menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri ketakutan. Ten Ten hanya menyeringai.

"Naru-kun mau temani aku main?" tanya Ten Ten cepat sebelum Naruto kabur ke luar.

"Ehm Ten-chan. Naru mau ke toilet sebentar ya," ujar Naruto pelan. Padahal ia tahu itu hanya membuat seringaian Ten Ten makin lebar.

"Pilih toilet atau aku?"  
Naruto menyerah, ia berjalan mendekati Ten Ten dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau main apa?"

"Main boneka dong. Tapi Naru-kun yang jadi bonekanya. Bagaimana, mau?" tanya Ten Ten. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Ehm Naru punya ide yang lebih bagus loh," ujar Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan surprise Ten Ten tertarik.

"Kamu tahu kan ruang tanah di rumah ini," kata Naruto sok misterius, entah bagaimana ia tengah memegang senter dan menghidupkannya, mengarahkan senter malang itu ke wajahnya.

"Ya tahu lah. Setiap hari aku kan di rumah. Bagaimana bisa gak tahu?" jawab Ten Ten. Ia terkikik geli melihat kepolosan sepupunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah kesana?"

"Hoi dobe, apa kau itu tuli? Kau dengarkan ayah bilang apa. Tidak boleh ke sana. Dasar dobe." Sasuke menimpali pembicaraan Naruto dan Ten Ten. Sedangkan yang di ceramahi cuma memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal di katai 'dobe' oleh 'teme' yang sok dewasa dan minim ekspresi itu.  
Tapi, pikiran jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"Ouh mungkin Uchiha muda ini bukan laki laki ya?" ujar Naruto dengan senyum nakal terkembang di pipi tan nya yang di tumbuhi 3 kumis halus.

"Enak saja. Aku laki laki tahu. Aku bukan sepertimu seorang lelaki manis," ucap Sasuke menyangkal ucapan Naruto. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Ten Ten. Sementara itu, Naruto cuma tertawa terbahak bahak sejak tadi karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya putih kini muncul semburat merah.

"Wah... Wah... Baru kali ini aku melihatmu blushing Sasuke. Kau benar benar imut loh. Sayang hp ku rusak kau banting kemarin. He... He..."  
Naruto terus saja tertawa tak menyadari bahaya yang akan di hadapinya.

"Kau akan mati, sebentar lagi Namikaze," teriak Sasuke. Dan di mulai lah acara kejar kejaran a la kucing dan anjing oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto terus saja menghindar dengan gesit.

'Good job, Naruto,' batin Naruto senang.

'Sekarang tinggal menggiring si Uchiha sok ini ke sana,' lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Ten Ten tertinggal di ruang tamu, di akibatkan sweatdrop melihat ulah kakak kakaknya. Saat ini ia tengah di rawat di rumah sakit terdekat. Tentu saja bercanda, sekarang dia berlari mengejar 2 kakaknya yang mulai memasuki 'ruang bawah tanah'

.

Ruang Bawah Tanah Kediaman Uchiha

"Hei dobe. Kita bisa di amuk ayah kalau ketahuan di sini," ucap Sasuke pelan takut ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menembus sarang laba laba yang lengket dan menjijikkan. Hingga satu suara membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang dan memasang wajah horror.

"Ten Ten ngapain ke sini?" tanya Naruto kepada Ten Ten dan memasang puppy eyes no jutsunya ke Ten Ten supaya bocah perempuan itu mengatakan hal yang jujur.

"Tentu saja, mengikuti kalian berdua. Lagi pula sepertinya di sini menarik loh," jawab Ten Ten santai. Langkahnya ia cepatkan hingga mencapai dua orang dewasa yang sekarang tengah cengok luar biasa mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya sudahlah sudah terlanjur. Kita sudah setengah perjalanan. Lagi pula aku juga ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik lemari itu," kata Sasuke pelan dan datar. Seolah ter hipnotis, Naruto dan Ten Ten hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"BTW, di sini gelap juga ya?" kaki Sasuke menabrak kaki meja dan di tengah kegelapan ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Tiba tiba ruang bawah tanah itu menjadi terang benderang.

"Eh kok jadi terang ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Yang di tanya cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Gawat, perasaanku tidak enak."

To Be Continued

Wakakak...  
Akhirnya apdet uga*makan ramen*

Sebenernya, Naruto nggak sepupu an ama Sasuke dan Ten Ten. Cuma gara gara ayah mereka sudah deket banget kayak saudara kandung. Jadi Naruto sudah di anggap keluarga oleh Fugaku.

Nah sekarang, silakan pilih kelanjutan fic nya.^^

Pairing mana yang menurut Minna-sama paling cocok?  
A. SasuNaru (Boy love)  
B. NaruTen  
C. Gak ada pairing pairingan. Tetep jadi sepupu an aja.

Oh ya, Minna-sama karena saiya sedang sibuk ulangan med, jadi balesan ripiunya lain kali aja ya, gomen*di tendang*

Yak silakan kirimkan jawaban anda lewat review beserta ongkos pesangon saya bulan ini*tampared*, karena sekarang saiya mau kembali ke alam saya sendiri, Jaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapie yang lalu...

"Eh, kok jadi terang ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Yang di tanya cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Gawat, perasaanku tidak enak."

Chapie 3

Rate: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Pairing: tidak ada pairing-pairingan.(maybe…)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, love you.

Warning: OOC, alur lambat, miss typo(s), dan ke gaje an yang terdapat di setiap alur.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Gudang bawah tanah ini berhantu," ujar Sasuke pelan takut membangunkan hantu itu (?)

"Tinggal nyalain saklar ini kok." Ten ten muncul di depan Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi," teriak Sasuke sewot. Alisnya berkedut kesal.

"Soalnya ku kira, sengaja gelap gelapan. Jadi, aku gak menekan saklarnya dari tadi," jawab Ten ten santai. Mungkin jika kalian melihat tampang Sasuke sekarang. Kalian akan segera ambil langkah seribu. Alasannya?  
Karena wajahnya kini semerah tomat kesukaannya. Entah, menahan  
Marah atau malu. Di belakang tubuhnya, muncul api hitam atau biasa di sebut Amaterasu. Api itu berkobar kobar, siap memangsa apapun yang mendekatinya. Di atas kepalanya muncul asap yang membentuk sandi, 'M-A-T-I KAU.'

" Sudahlah Sasuke. Jangan jadi childish begini dong." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Oke, dobe."

"Lagi pula, apa kau mau menghancurkan imej Masashi Kìshimoto dengan ke-OOC an mu, heh?" Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan dobe-nya. Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan kata kata dobe-nya itu? Apa fanfic ini akan berakhir dengan SasuNaru?  
Karena author nya juga gak tahu, jadi back to the story...

Ruang bawah tanah  
03:15 p.m

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan membuka lemari ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Ten ten. Ten ten menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria.

"Kau saja, dobe. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu, kami bisa lari."

"Grrr... Dasar Teme jelek, kau keterlaluan mengorbankan diriku yang lemah ini." Naruto berkata dengan lebay nya, di iringi lagu Afgan-sadis, tak lupa bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menambah kesan dramatis yang berlebihan.  
Tapi kenapa bunga Sakura bisa ada di gudang ya?  
Pertanyaan itu gak usah di jawab, karena akan membuat fic ini tambah gaje. Jadi kita skip saja.

"Begini saja, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cara lama," ucap Sasuke datar tetap dengan gaya cool nya yang nggak ketulungan ìtu.

"Baik, siapa takut." Naruto menarik lengan bajunya sampai sebatas siku, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Matanya menatap tajam mata oniks di depannya.

"1..." (Sasuke)

"2..." (Naruto)

"3..." (Jangkrik?)

"Sudah, biar aku saja. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja deh," ujar Ten ten santai tanpa memperdulikan deathglare yang di layangkan oleh Uchiha muda dan Namikaze junior itu.

Cekrek...

To be continued

Uwah, akhirnya updet juga.  
Oke, mungkin cerita ini akan tamat di chap selanjutnya. Jadi, ayo berikan pendapat kalian, mau SasuNaru, NaruTen, Atau mungkin NaruHina atau SasuSaku, GaaNaru juga bisa. SaiNaru juga boleh. Atau...#plak*readers : kebanyakan, bodoh!*

Oke, Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.  
Bye...

With love,

473n9 Ki11Z401dy3k


End file.
